Blangkon
Blankon Blangkon pada prinsipnya adalah penutup kepala sebagaimana halnya helm bagi pengendara motor, caping untuk petani di sawah, mahkota lambang kekuasaan seorang raja atau topi baja bagi tentara untuk melindungi kepala dari terjangan peluru. Blangkon, sebagai bagian dari satu kesatuan pakaian lelaki dan yang merupakan unsur perlengkapan kebudayaan Jawa. Kelengkapan Jawa yang dimaksud adalah yang melekat pada tubuh manusia Jawa. Blangkon adalah benda seni sekaligus sebagai benda yang dipergunakan/ dikenakan/dipakai akan tetapi ada beberapa yang menjadi barang hasil industri. Hal ini tergantung dari pembuatnya, apabila yang membuat ahli maka ia menjadi barang seni, namun apabila yang membuat tukang bisa jadi sebagai barang kerajinan, namun apabila pembuatnya bagian dari industri maka iapun hanya sebagai souvenir Pembuat Blangkon memerlukan apa yang oleh Becker disebut Virtuso skill. Sebab dalam pembuatan blangkon ada beberapa pakem (aturan baku) yang harus dipenuhi, makin sesuai dengan pakem maka blangkon semakin tinggi nilainya. Becker mengatakan : That an object is useful, that it required virtuso skill to make –neither of these precludes it from also thought beatiful. Some craft generete from within their own tradition a feeling for beauty and with it appropriete aesthetic standards and connon of taste . Rasa keindahan –terhadap blangkon- juga tergantung sejauh mana seseorang mengerti akan standard cita rasa dan ketentuan- ketentuan yang sudah menjadi konvensi sosial. “Benda berguna” semacam kerajinan ini juga memiliki aturan aturan yang harus ditaati baik oleh pembuatnya maupun penggunanya. Dengan sangat tepat hal ini diungkapan oleh Becker sebagai berikut: By accepting beauty as a criterion, participants in craft activities on a concern characteristic of the folk definition of art. That definition includes an emphasis on beauty as typified in the tradition of some particular art, on the traditions and conserns of the art world itself as the source of value, on expression of someone’s thoughts and feelings, and on the relative freedom of artist from outside interference with the work. Blangkon terbuat dari kain iket atau udeng berbentuk persegi empat bujur sangkar, ukuran kain ikat kepala selebar 105 cm x 105 cm. Yang dipergunakan hanya separoh kain tersebut. Ukuran blangkon diambil dari jarak antara garis lintang dari telinga kana dan kiri melalui dahi dan melaui atas. Pada umumnya bernomor 48 paling kecil dan 59 paling besar. Berdasarkan cerita tutur, penggunaan separuh kait iket/udeng berkait dengan adanya masa krisis ekonomi akibat perang. Sebagai langkah efisiensi Keraton meminta seniman untuk menciptakan ikat kepala yang menggunakan separoh dari biasanya. Maka terciptalah bentuk penutup kepala yang permanen dengan kain yang lebih hemat. Dahulu iket tidak permanen, seperti sorban, yang senantiasan diikatkan pada kepala. Asal mula orang Jawa memakai ikat kepala atau penutup kepala, sampai sejauh ini belum ada catatan sejarahnya, namun ada yang menyebutkan ini sebagai pengaruh dari budaya Hindu dan Islam yang diserap oleh orang Jawa. Orang Islam yang masuk ke Jawa adalah, selain dari Daratan Tiongkok juga dari para pedagang Gujarat, orang keturunan Arab ini mengenakan sorban, yaitu kain panjang dan lebar yang diikatkan di kepala mereka. Pada cerita Aji Soko yang berhasil mengalahkan Dewata Cengkar, raksasa penguasa tanah Jawa, hanya dengan menggelar sorban yang dapat menutup seluruh tanah Jawa. Padahal Aji Soka kemudian dikenal sebagai pencipta dan permulaan tahun Jawa dimulai pada 1941 tahun yang lalu. B. Bentuk dan jenis lambang status pengguna Iket dalam kasanah pakaian Jawa setidaknya dikenal tiga gaya blangkon, yaitu gaya Sola, gaya Yogyakarta dan gaya Pakualaman. Dalam paper ini hanya hanya akan membahas blangkon gaya Yogyakarta yang juga disebut gaya Metaraman. Komunitas yang menggunakan gaya ini antara lain di wilyahan bekas kekuasaan kerajaan Kasultanan Yogyakarta, di wilayah timur antara lain Kediri, Tulungagung, Trenggalek, Pacitan, Ponorogo, Madiun sedangkan wilayah barat yaitu Purworejo, Bagelen, dan semua wilayah Yogyakarta. Secara gampang ciri khas gaya Yogya adalah pada bagian belakang terdapat bulatan yang disebut mondolan atau cekokan. Gambar 1 Nama bagian blangkon gaya Yogyakarta Berkas:Contoh.jpg Jengger Kuncung ` Mondolan Wiron Cewekan Cetet Kepet Ciri khas blangkon gaya Yogyakarta adalah pada bagian belakang yang berbentuk bulat telor yang disebut Mondolan. Mondolan atau cekokan adalah bulatan di bagian belakang yang diisi oleh kain atau kapas, pada umumnya berbentuk sebesar telor ayam yang kecil, namun sebenarnya ada yang lebih kecil sangat kecil atau disebut nyekok yaitu bundar agak pipih. Jenis ini dipakai oleh prajurit, dibuat kecil dan pipih sebab selain mengenakan blangkon para prajurit masih mengenakan topi keprajuritan. Selain mondolan bagian blangkon lainnya antara lain, kuncung, wiron, jengger, cetet, kepet dan cewekan, masing-masing bagian ini memiliki berbagai variasi. Satu persatu akan disebutkan variasi yang ada. Gambar 2 Jenis kuncung pada blangkon Gaya Yogyakarta 1.jetiran 2.kuncung terbalik 3.kuncung prasaja Kuncung berada di bagian atas depan dari blangkon, di sudut atas diatas dahi. Pada umumnya saat ini blangkong tidak ada diberi kuncung, namun kalau ada terdapat beberapa jenis antara lain ; jethiran, yaitu kain segi empat/wajik di atas sudut diluar lipatan menghadap keatas (njengat), biasanya diberi hiasan tambahan berupa mutiara atau batu manik-manik yang berkilau, jenis ini biasa hanya digunakan oleh pengantin. Kemudian ada kuncung terbalik, yaitu ada dibagian dalam sudut/lipatan kain menyilang atau datar. Dan ada jenis kuncung prasaja, yaitu segi menghadap bawah dengan sudut lancip di bawah, kuncung semacam ini, pada jaman dulu hanya digunakan oleh orang yang memiliki sifat nakal atau istilah Jawa ndugal, bahkan orang biasa kalau mengenakan blangkon dengan kuncung akan terkesan sebagai orang nakal, sesuai karakternya jenis ini hanya untuk anak muda yang perlente. Bagian atas mulai dari depan memanjang/terbelah dua disebut jengger atau pidikan ada juga yang menyebutnya dengan istilah waton. Jengger ini sangat menentukan ciri dan karakter pengguna blangkon. Gambar 3 Bagian atas blangkon : Jengger atau Waton 1. Kapengeranan 2. Kasatriyan 3. Pidhian 4. Kamisucen Jengger yang menjulang tinggi (mancung) disebut kapangeranan, sesuai dengan namanya jenis ini hanya cocok untuk seorang pangeran atau bangsawan tingkat tinggi. Jengger yang masuk katagori tinggi lainnya adalah Kasatriyan, ini lebih rendah dari yang pertama. Jenis ini juga hanya digunakan “orang dalam” keraton. Sedangkan yang umum digunakan oleh masyarakat adalah yang berjenis pidhian, jenis yang rendah. Namun ada yang paling rendah yang disebut kamisucen, sangat rendah hampir nempel pada bulatan, jenis ini hanya dikenakan oleh orang tua atau yang ilmunya tinggi, jenis kamisucen ini berkesan sangat bersahaja. Bagian pinggir bawah blangkon berupa lipatan lipatan kain disebut wiron. Ciri wiron dapat dilihat dari jenisnya arah garis/lipatannya jenis kagok mengarah keatas dibagian depan dan jenis Metaraman yaitu garis lipatan lebih mendatar. Gambar 4 Jenis Wiron 1.Kagok 2. Metaraman Pada umumnya gaya Yogja adalah garis mendatar. Selain itu wiron dapat dipilah berdasarkan jumlah lipatan. Terdapat tiga pola, pola lembut berjumlah sekitar 20 atau 21 lipatan/wiron, kemudian jenis umum digunakan sekitar 17 s.d 19 lipatan, jenis ini paling banyak digunakan. Sedangkan jenis yang kasar (arang-arang) jumlah wironnya 15 lipatan 14 lipatan. Cewekan atau mainan atau sering juga disebut kerlip adalah bagian kain kecil di atas telinga. Kerlip ini ada dua macam, pertama tanpa tambahan kain yaitu sesuai dengan bahan udengnya, bisa polos atau berwarna sesuai dengan motif batiknya. Kedua dijahit dengan kain tambahan sekita 1 cm3. Kain tambahan ini berwarna, bisa kuning, merah, biru, hijau atau putih. Pilihan warna disesuaikan dengan motif batik udeng atau kesenangan yang disesuaikan dengan usia atau keperluan/saat menggunakan blangkon. Sedangkan bagian belakang telinga disebut Kepet, bagian ini hampir sama untuk setiap blangkon. Bagian blangkon yang paling menunjukkan ciri blangkon adalah cetet yaitu bagian ekor blangkon berupa lembaran kain yang berbentuk runcing, ini sebenarnya ujung iket. Gambar 5 Jenis Cetet pada blangkon gaya Yogyakarta 1. Kapengeranan 2. Kasatriyan 3. Jebeha 4. Sintingan 5. Kamisucen 6. Kliwir 7. Koncer 9. Segawonseni Jenis dan macam cetet menunjukkan karakter pemakai dan kelas sosial pemakainya. a. Jembehan biasa (umum digunakan dikalangan menengah atas), bilahnya sebesar tiga jari berbentuk daun, sebagian besar menempel pada blangkon, dan diujungnya agak keluar. b. Kapengeranan: bilahnya lebih besar dan ujungnya yang mengarah keluar lebih banyak. Jenis ini banyak digunakan oleh sentono ndalem, atau kerabat keraton. c. Kasatriyan, hampir sama namun agar kecil baik dimensi maupun ketegakannya. Jenis ini banya dikenakan oleh Bangsawan d. Nyinting/Sitingan, bilah daun kecil dan mengarah ke bawah. Banyak digunakan oleh kalangan orang tua. e. Kamisucen, hampir sama dengan Sintingan namun lebih kecil dan lebih panjang. Biasa digunakan oleh orang pinter atau orang tua yang sudah banyak pengalamannya, Dalang jaman dulu banyak yang memakai jenis ini f. Koncer/ Ndagel, bilahnya besar dan panjang sampai di bawah bahu. Dipakai oleh orang panggung seperti MC (pembaca Acara), dagelan atau artis panggung dan sekarang banyak diminati oleh seniman Jawa modern g. Kliwir, sama dengan koncer namun lebih kecil dimensinya. Banyak dikenakan oleh seniman musik h. Segawonseni/Asunguyuh, jenis ini hanya digunakan oleh jagoan atau istilah Jawa dukdeng (orang yang kebal senjata tajam) Cetet ini, pada jaman dulu benar benar mecerminkan pemakainya, atau sipemakai ingin dikesankan oleh masyarakat sesuai dengan gambaran umum tersebut. Namun pada saat ini sangat jarang orang memperhatikannya, kalau saja orang mengenakan tidak akan membawa dampak terhadap pemakainya. Semata mata karena variasi bentuk. Gambar 6 Dalam gambar 6 foto keluarga Bupati, nampak sekali jenis Blangkon yang dikenakan dengan status pemakainya. Nyinting/Sitingan dikenakan oleh tokoh yang paling disegani (Bupati), sementara anaknya yang kecil mengenakan jenis kuncung prasaja, digunakan oleh orang yang memiliki sifat nakal atau istilah Jawa ndugal , dibelakang anak terlihat mengenakan jenis Kasatriyan. Sedangkan yang berdiri dibelakang sebelah kiri nampaknya pengawal Bapati mengenaian jenis segawon seni, yaitu menunjukkan bahwa yang mengenakan adalah seorang yang sakti (dugdeng). Pada gambar 7 seorang yang berpidato di pudium mengenakan jenis kamisucen yaitu khusus digunakan oleh kalangan yang telah memiliki pengalaman luas (cendikiawan). Kelas sosial pengguna blangkon ini merupakan strata tinggi dalam budaya Jawa. Nampak pada gambar seorang intelektual Jawa, sebagai kelas baru yang sederajad dengan para bangsawan, sebab hanya kaum bangsawanlah yang memungkinkan menjadi seorang intelektual, hanya mereka yang diijinkan mengeyam pendidikan ala belanda Gambar 7 C. Motiv dan hiasan dan warna Pola visual/hiasan (batik) kait iket kepala dibedakan berdasarkan pembagian hiasan diatas kain iket kepala. Motive batik pada kain iket tidakberbeda jauh dengan pola batik yang berkembang saat itu. Dalam masyarakat jawa batik hanya dibedakan dalam dua katagori besar, yaitu batik untuk para bangsawan dan batik yang dapat dikenakan oleh seiapa saja. Untuk para bangsawan teriutama yang akan masuk Keraton adalah batik dengan motiv bukan mengandung gambar binatang atau manusia. Hal ini dipengaruhi ajaran Agama Islam yang melarang lukisan manusia atau mahluk hidup. Sehingga untuk kalangan istana tidak diperbolehkan menggunakan batik dengan moruv binatang, melainkan bungan atau daun. Sedangkan pola hiasan batik pada kain iket terdapat 9 pola hiasan iket sebagai berikut. Gambar 8 Pola Visual pada kain iket/udeng Sidangan Byur Tengahan Blumbangan Blumbangan membujur Pembagian bidang Pusat Lingkaran Pagi-sore Separon Iket Sidangan pola hiasanya ada dibagian tengah persegi empat menyilang, sedangkan blumbangan dibagian tengah hanya saja bentuk kumpulan hiasan persegi empat sejajar dengan bidang kain. Pola lainya adalah iket byur, semua bagian kain dihiasai sepenuhnya., hampir sama dengan ini adalah iket tengahan, pola hiasan penuh pada bidang persegi di tengah ukurannya hampir sama dengan ukuran kain iket. Hiasan ditengah dalam ukuran yang lebih kecil disebut iket tengahan, sedangkan pola hiasan yang ditengah pada bidang menyilang disebut iket blumbang membujur. Sedangkan pola lainnya adalah kain sepenuhnya dibagi dalam lima bidang dengan pola wajik di bagian tengah ini disebut jenis “pembagian bidang.”Hiasan penuh hanya dibagian tengah pada bidang lingkaran disebut “pusat lingkaran.” Sedangkan bidang yang dibagi dua menyilang dari kanan ke kiri disebut iket ”pagi-sore” sedangkan silangan dari kirim ke kanan disebut Separon. Sedangkan corak batik kain iket hampir sama dengan pola batik untuk jarik/bebet pada umumnya, pol tersebut antara lain.; 1. Jumputan, motif ini juga disebut tritik, yang berasal dari pencelupan. 2. Ragam hias penuh, semua bagian kain dipenuhi oleh hiasan. 3. Ragam hias pinggiran, hiasan dibagian pinggir kain. 4. Ragam ruang yang membagi bidangan, kain dibagi lima bidang masing masing dihias. 5. Ragam huruf arab Pola ragam hias penuh untuk bahan iket/udeng dapat dipilah dalam 3 besaran yaitu: 1. Blumbangan : (kolam) berupa pewarnaan polos berbentuk bujur sangkar melintang terhadap kainnya dengan pewarnaan biru tua, , hijau atau putih. 2. Byur; tanpa tengahan, didalamnya terisi penuh dengan motif motif hias yang biasanya diambil dari motif hias kain batik 3. Tengahan, motif hias yang dipergunakan adalah berupa pengada atau hias daun daunan, bagian tengahnya menonjol dengan pewarnaan biru tua, atau hijau tanpa diisi hiasan Demikian juga untuk pola ragam hias pinggiran, dapat dipilahkan dalam tiga besaran yaitu: 1. Celengkewengen hanya mempunyai hiasan pinggir berupa ragam hias yang dinamakan komonde yang disebut umpak tapi tidak memakai medangmur atau disebut dengan istilah Rejeng atau Kerisan atau Kemitiran 2. Cemungkiran motif iket tanpa tengahan berupa motif dedaunan yang dijadikan hiasan pada pingiran kain iket. 3. Modang , motif ini hanya untuk kain iket, berbentuk ornamen symbolis yang menggambarkan lidah api, sebagi symbol kehidupan yang tinggi Ragam hias garis pinggiran 1. Pengada atau kemada : berupa motif hias yang hanya dipergunakan untuk hiasan pinggiran yang berukuran ciut atau kecil (yang lebar untuk selendang) a. Sada aren b. Gendulan c. Sunggingan d. Satrio manah 2. Poncot merupakan motif petemuan antaran pengada maupun kemada yang terdapat pada bagian suku-suku kain. 3. Umpak hiasan yang terletak diatas pengada, sebenarnya merupakan dasar atau alas dari hiasan-hiasan yang berikutnya, umumnya berbentuk daun-daun dan bentuknya ada yang lebar atau ciut. Umpak ini dapat dipulah dalam tiga besaran yaitu a. Sinom berbentuk biku atau zig-zag b. Pangkur berbentuk lengkung lengkungan, berlekuk bolak balik, merupakan corak hias mendatar c. Stropres berupa lengkungan lengkungan yang disusun dengan corak atau titik titik. Pewarnaan kain iket tidak menunjukkan klas, ia hanya berkait dengan selera pengguna, aryinya tidak ada warna yang diperuntukkan untuk golongan tertentu. Namun warna yang paling dominan dalam masyarakat Jawa adalah merah, biru atau hitam, kuning atau putih. Warna batik ini diperoleh dari bahan bahan alami, hitam atau birutua dari tarum, coklat dari soga, merah dari mengkudu atau pace, warna hitam atau kehitam hitaman dalam batik diperoleh dari warna soga dengan warna wedel dari nila, sedangkan warna putih merupakan warna kain. Nama pewarnaan antara lain: 1. Gula kepala : pewarnaan merah dan putih 2. Kepodang : pewarnaan gabungan antar merah dan kuning 3. Pareanom : warna putih dan kuning 4. Pandang Binetot : warna hijau dan kuning 5. Kembang Kangkungan : hijau dan ungu 6. Mayang Mekar : hijau dengan garis garis putih 7. Alas Kobong : pewarnaan merah dengan hitam 8. Baris Pendem : warna warna hijau dengan hitam 9. Bango Tolak : putih diatas dasar hitam atau diatas dasar biru tua 10. Klabang ngantuk : pewarnaan merah dan hijau 11. Wulung : hitam 12. Gadung melati : hijau pupus Bebagai unsur, bagian dan motif kain iket telah diurakan diatas, nama motif kombinasi. Bagi pengguna maupun pembuat blangkon, terdapat corak dan motif blangkon yang didasarkan pada motif hiasan maupun pewarnaan, dalam istilah Jawa disebut cuwiri. Beberapa cuwiri yang dimaksud adalah : 1. Gadung melati (siri’an), hijau daun/muda polos 2. Gringsing :- 3. Grudo : latar putih ada gambar motif garuda 4. Jumputan/mrutu sewu 5. Kawung : batik kawung 6. Limaran : semu wungu 7. Lunglungan : - 8. Menyan kobar : - 9. Modang : gambar garis lurus di pinggir kain 10. Nyesepsari : - 11. Parang klitik : gambar daun di pinggir 12. Parikesit : lembut 13. Rujak sente : batikannya werni werni, damiris, 14. Saton : - 15. Semen : - 16. Semen romo : cemeng/hitam agar kecoklatan 17. Sekar belimbing : merah dan hitam serta bibtik putih 18. Sidoarjo ; - 19. Sidomukti : jene 20. Sidoluhur : coklat 21. Sidoasih : petak/putih 22. Sidomulyo : Coklat cemeng 23. Sidomukti truntung/kotak kotak 24. Suryo ndadari : 25. Tirto tejo : - 26. Wahyu tumurun : latar putih 27. Wulung, Celeng Kewengen : hitam 28. Gondosuli : hitam ada bantian sedikit , seperti parang sereng,soganya berwarna-warna (coklat, ungu dan hitam/lecoklatan) 29. Tunggul wulung (sirian) : kelawu, abu-abu